Heart, Body and SOUL
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: After a Vampire kills his brother and leaves him for dead, Alois with the help of his butler, join Cross Academy to find the assailant. But will Alois end up giving his soul to Claude when Alois' heart and soul is captured by the Academy's blonde heartthrob? Yaoi. AloisxAido. Mild violence.


**OK Well hello again all, and firstly thankyouuuu for clicking onto my fanfic. You know, I have written several Vampire Knight fan fics (cos I love it soooooo much xD) but my second favourite is of course the wonderful Black Butler. I wish I could write a BB fic too but I don't feel confident in myself so I decided on a VK/BB Crossover! So as I'm a VK girl it will be more VK based but the story will be mainly about Alois as he is my favourite, I love him and feel sorry for him at the same time, hes a complete sweetheart, a complete bi-polar, messed up, slutty sweetheart; how can you not love him? **

**Warning:**** Yaoi, bad language & minor violence. Mention of MPreg but it will like be in only one sentence, no birth or anything like that. And a certain evil character that I hate so fucking much I wish I could decapitate the dirty psycho whore!**

**Disclaimer:**** VK doesn't belong to me, if it did Kaname and Zero would be Pureblood King and Queen. I neither own Alois nor Claude, if I did in BB2 Alois would finally have a long happy life full of love especially after all he has been through.**

**Note:**** In this when Humans are bitten by Purebloods they just turn into the everyday common Level C Vampires. **

Prologue:

_Pain. This is my death. This is the end. It's all over. Nothing. _Thought Alois, sprawled across the wooden floor of his family home , which, like him was covered in dark red flowing blood. His hand held tightly to his neck, trying but failing miserably, to help prevent the stream of crimson liquid gushing from his ripped throat. To say he was in considerable pain was an understatement and knew he had not much long left to live, yet it was not that that caused him the most agony; even though his sight was darkening and blurred from tears, seeing the tiny lifeless body that lay broken beyond the point of repair opposite him and knowing that he should have, but couldn't, protect the most precious person to him, the one person who loved him more than anyone , his baby brother Luka.

Alois tried with the littlest strength he had to crawl slowly over to the 4 years old's little body, that was in a even worst state than his, yes young poor Luka was also drenched in blood from the wound in his neck yet his had been literally torn in half like a mad animal had attacked, his limbs bent, claw marks and bites littered all over his flesh. Everytime he made a movement more pain rushed throughout his body, leaving a trail of crimson drops along the way, but he didn't care. He knew soon enough he'd see his brother again in the next eternal realm but he wanted to leave this mortal world psychically with him too – he wanted to die while cuddling his already dead brother.

Alois nearly got his wish. He was nearly there. The tips of his blooded fingers was almost touching the very tips of Luka's...

In a instance, his final wish was shattered to pieces as was his heart, (well what was left of it) as Luka's defiled corpse was scooped up by the scruff of his red woolly jacket.

"Hahahahaha, sorry boy, I need my dinner you know and he's such a cutie ne, so I just gotta take him and finish him off," came a high-pitched, maniacal laughter of their psycho attacker, "And please don't worry though about yourself, your blood loss is too severe so you will be gone before the rats come and feast upon you!"

After kicking Alois hard, and using Luka's hand as a puppet to wave goodbye, the vile being danced happily through the door, through to the garden swinging Luka along like a child playing while holding on to soft doll, before disappearing into the dark starless sky.

Alois' pain and heartbreak had changed instantaneously to another feeling – anger and pure hatred.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL GET YOU, YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE BITCH," he screamed through his destroyed voicebox with the last of any energy that he had left inside his defeated body which sadly could take no more punishment and was begging for him to give in and slip into the deep beyond where his Luka now resided, but no, not just yet, fighting on against the inetivable he vowed to carry on to get revenge, "BELIEVE ME I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

No matter how determined he was though he was still only a mortal human child and his body won in the end, giving one choked sigh, Alois Trancy collapsed, en-route now to meet his deceased sibling.

A single fine sparkly silver silk strand, almost like a magical thread, wove down from the rafters of the cieling. The arachnid responsible for creating such a beautiful material, swung it's way down gently and gracefully until the spider had landed on the boys dirty blonde blood matted hair, slowly it's 8 legs walked in unison to his ear. Climbing into his ear hole so Alois could hear clearly no matter how far Alois may of gone by now, the black spider asked:

"Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

**Arrrrrrgh God I'm so sorry it's so short! I like to reach an average of a 1,000 words a chapter but hey, at least this just the intro but anyways thank you for reading, please review and can anybody try to guess the identity of the evil twat that I hope you all hate now. By the way, anyone notice I spelt ceiling wrong? Why is that I wonder? Even though he won't be in it I had to sneak him in somehow ;) Until next time, bye sweeties! xx**


End file.
